This invention relates to apparatus for use in the field of orthopedics and, in particular, to means for precisely controlling the movement of a handicapped individual's legs in order to stabilize the hips and thus promote normal muscle development and body growth.
The most pertinent prior art known to the applicant at the time of filing this application is contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,632,439; 2,690,176 and 2,705,491.
The prior art devices described in the above-noted patents all involve apparatus for use in conjunction with leg braces which are specifically designed to prevent the legs of the wearer from scissoring or crossing over when the individual is walking. Although all these devices provide a certain amount of lateral stability to the legs, they can not deliver the precise leg movement that is needed to hold the hips of the user in a relatively normal horizontally aligned position when the individual is walking. Many crippling diseases and/or bodily defects make it extremely difficult for the afflicted person to walk even when aided by leg braces. Usually a great deal of strenuous body movement must be used in order to propel the legs forward. As a consequence, the hips and the pelvic region are abnormally forced out of position leading to a weakening of the back muscles and in certain cases, improper body development. All of the prior art devices fail to deliver the precision needed to hold the hips and pelvis of the handicapped individual in proper alignment as the legs swing through a normal walking gait.